Packages for transporting and displaying single servings of goods such as pieces of cake and slices of pie appear at first glance to be simple containers.
In actuality, containing devices for transporting and displaying single servings of goods need to be very inexpensive, involve no operating parts, and be extremely simple and easy to use. They should be easy to price and/or label. They should be crush proof and prevent lateral movement. They should be clear, attractive display cartons. In particular with cake slices, it is important to preserve the integrity of the sharp edge or point of the slice. It is essential that the food being transported be held firmly in place and yet it is necessary that the container not contact the goods anywhere that is visible to the consumer.
In addition, a container device for transporting and displaying single servings of goods must be able to keep the goods fresh and avoid spoilage. It should be easy to open so that the piece of cake does not end up on the floor or in one's lap. Once the top has been removed, the goods should be totally accessible for consumption. Yet it should also be possible to replace the cover in the event that the customer decides to finish the dessert later, perhaps because the portion is too large.
At the present time, there is no acceptable product on the market which is totally suitable for use as a container device for transporting and displaying single servings of goods such as pieces of cake and slices of pie.